Yay for Internet
by The Silent Black
Summary: Because no one has done Sonic on Facebook yet. He felt left out...


** Another fiction, because I got bored. D: Last one for a whileee, I promise, okaynotreally…**

**I wanted to try this kind of fiction since there are hundreds of them. And I know it's against Fanfic rules, but everyone's doing it, so don't going ranting in the comments section, because it won't change anything. Instead, go get yourself life.**

**FFFF—I chose Sonic, because no one else did him D: That sounded wrong. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! **

**Sonic and Friends © Sega**

**Facebook © Mark Zuckerberg**

**This wonderful crack fiction © The Silent Black, who just happens to be me**

-X—

_Yay for Internet_

"Explain to me _again, _what I am supposed to do on this web—spider…"

"Website," corrected Tails, as he quickly took control of the keyboard, "You just sign up and-blame- instant access to every Freedom Fighter all over the Acorn Kingdom!"

"Uh, huh," Sonic rubbed his chin questionably, "So I can just talk to everyone and plan Eggman's demise right through the computer?"

The kitsune nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright," Sonic shrugged, "Sign me up!" What was there to lose anyway?

And so began the hour long hassle, of signing up for the Acorn Kingdom's latest fad and communication device, Facebook. The two brothers pondered over what information to give and what to keep out of the cyber universe.

Finally Sonic's account was finished, and Tails quickly added himself as his first friend, then Sally and Knuckles. Then the two went over keyboard techniques, and what every button did.

"Have fun!" chimed Tails, as he left Sonic alone with the desktop. The blue hedgehog, gave a soft small wave, but promptly returned to his new addiction. The first that caught his eye, was the small message icon at the top. It blinked at him, indicating a new message. Sonic clicked it.

**Silver Hedgehog – Sonic Hedgehog**

_Heyyyy! It's Silver just in case you didn't know or didn't see my name all bolded up in the corner. Lamooo. Facebook is really fuuun. So friend me, mmkay?_

Sonic clucked his tongue disapprovingly, and began to move his mouse towards the **Ignore** button. His finger was just about poised to right click, when his younger brother's voice gently reminded, "Sonic, remember what Sally said, friend _everybody_. The point of the website is for _making_ _alliances_."

"I know that, Tails," huffed Sonic as he, with a sigh, accepted the futuristic hedgehog into his Friend's List. Tails chuckled softly from the safety of his trusty laptop. "But do I—"

The hedgehog stopped mid-sentence as a high pitched _–bing!-_ interrupted his train of thought. _What the-?_

"My, you're popular," giggled the young twin-tailed kitsune. Sonic ignored him and returned his attention to the desktop. A bright red circle had appeared above his Private Messages box. In the circle was a small number one. Sonic hovered his mouse over the one and clicked.

_Another new message from Silver._

**Silver Hedgehog –Sonic Hedgehog**

_Yay! You friend-ed me! Would you mind if I listed you as my brother?_

_Teehee! Too late! Already did!_

The blue hedgehog glanced above the message to his notifications, now a little red bubble existed up there too._ Great. _Sonic clicked off Silver's message and selected his newest bubble. There was no little number up there, so Sonic wasn't really prepared for the flood of notifications that entered his screen. They all flashed a strong yellow at him, almost like one of Eggman's little robots, and he tried hard to resist the urge to spinball the computer out of existence. Instead he opted for a status rant.

**Sonic Hedgehog **what is with all the notifications?

**Knuckles Echidna and Tails Fox **liked this

**Knuckles Echidna **I know! It took me three hours just to set up the account! WHO KNEW YOU HAD TO CLICK THE LITTLE DONE BUTTON? And now that I've got it, all I get is little bings!

**Sally Acorn **you have to constantly check your messages Sonic. If you miss any friend request or PM from anybody, we could lose an alliance member.

**Sonic Hedgehog **-_- I'm fully aware of that Sally and all of you've liking and commenting on this is just giving me more of a notification-headache.

**Sally Acorn **well then, don't worry about this and just go ACCEPT** ALL** of your friend requests instead.

**Sonic Hedgehog **FINE THEN. How many of them could there be?

The blue blur clicked away from the conversation and instead clicked the small friend icons which just happened to also, who could've guessed, have a small red bubble above it. Sonic braced himself and clicked. He was surprised to see only one other friend requests.

**Amy Rose-Hedgehog**

Accept- Ignore-

Sonic didn't debate this time; he clicked Accept and headed back to his Wall. His friend count was at a whopping grand total of five. Sonic stewed for a moment in his chair, he was fully aware that more than five Freedom Fighters had Facebook access. So why weren't they all begging him to friend them? What was wrong? Maybe he was supposed to friend _them _first_? _Nah, they should come to him. Yet, a sinking feeling still bounced around in the pit of Sonic's stomach. Was his popularity dying out?

The hedgehog snuck a glance at his brother, and then shrugged. Why not? The kid couldn't have any more friends than he could. Hell, he probably had less.

Sonic pulled himself out of his chair and breezily made his way towards Tails. With every step he took his ego grew just a bit more.

"So, Tails," Sonic smirked, placing a hand around Tails' shoulder, "How many friends do you have? I have _five_-" The blur put a large emphasis on five, as if five was the same as saying four-hundred, "and, I'm guessing that you probably have a bit less. But that's okay, I'll ask some people, I'm sure they'll—"

The fox glanced up at Sonic, a mixture of laughter and anxiety plastered on his face. He began twirling his fingers.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you see," Tails mumbled, "I already have a hun friens—" He looked away nervously, his twin tails flicking back in forth.

"Huh? Speak up a bit, Buddy."

Tails flinched at the nickname, his hand came up and he began to flatten the tuft of fur on the tip of his head, "I have a hundred friends, already." The response came out in a whisper.

Sonic stared at the kitsune for a second, one of his eyes twitching. "They all asked to friend you, didn't they?" he asked after a moment.

Tails nodded.

"You didn't ask any of them?"

Tails put a finger to his lips in thought, "Well, I asked Cream, but her Mom made her take down her account, so I don't know if that counts." All sparks of hope vanished from the hedgehog's eyes.

Sonic let out a low, irritated whistle. The fox just stared with a cocked head. Finally, after a minute or so of this growling whistle, Tails' received the message

"Okay! I get it," Tails shook his head, "One second." He quickly turned back to his computer, and began typing furiously.

"Don't peek!" He shouted at Sonic.

**Tails Fox **QUICK! EVERYONE FRIEND SONIC! HE'S RLY PO-ED!

**Bean Dynamite** DIIIIIISLIIIIIKE

_**Rouge Bat**__ likes this_

**Marine Raccoon** WHHHHY? D: He's no fun at all.

**Shadow Hedgehog** WIN. ^

**Blaze Cat **Shadow, you're screwing with human logic again. That 'WIN' was not used properly.

**Tails Fox** guys, pleaseeeee D:

**Shadow Hedgehog** what are ranting about now, cat?

**Blaze Cat** I DO NOT rant, I'll admit I complain a little, but I. DO. NOT. RANT!

**Tails Fox** come on guys. It would mean the world to himmmm :'(

**Shadow Hedgehog** O_o jeez, sorry, didn't realize it was such a sore spot…

**Blaze Cat** all is well. –hums and meditates-

**Shadow Hedgehog** -mumbles sarcastically- no need to get your tail in a twist.

**Blaze Cat**-falls out of mediate position- WAAT? Don't you dare start pushing me like that! I'm standing on edge as it is being princess of a crappy nation, last thing I need is for you poking where you don't belong.

**Shadow Hedgehog** –pokes-

**Blaze Cat** THAT'S IIIIIT!

**Marine Raccoon** I've recon' you've just gone an' pushed her over thee edge -_-

**Shadow Hedgehog** should I be frightened?

**Marine Raccoon** I would be…

**Blaze Cat** FLAME OOOON!

**Shadow Hedgehog** O_o

**Knuckles Echidna** O_o

**Rouge Bat** O_o

**Silver Hedgehog** =3

**Bean Dynamite** O_o

**Mighty Armadillo** O_o

**Sally Acorn** O_o

**Julie-Su Echidna** O_o

**Tails Fox** -facepalm-

**Marine Raccoon** THAT'S IT! THIS IS WHY WE HAVE NO FRIENDS! YOU'RE SO ODD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE! NO MORE FANTSTIC FOUR FOR YOOOOU, MISSY!

**Blaze Cat** butbutbutMARIIIINEEE! You CAN'T do that! I'LL DIE! D':

**Marine Raccoon** TOO BAD! The only FANTASTIC _you'll_ be getting' is FANATSTIC MR. FOX!

**Blaze Cat** !

-X-

**That was not funny. I apologize. If you R &R, I'll try harder next chapter. And from now it will be more facebook-y instead of story-like. Why? Cuz it's funnnn, like Facebook :D**


End file.
